Fantasy
by samptra
Summary: Tony finds out about Steve's little fantasy.


Disclaimer: Marvel owns just borrowing for fan girl purposes.

Story: Tony finds out about Steve's little fantasy.

Author's Note: Newly beta'd version! Many thanks to ravingbeauty for getting this all done and looking good. Enjoy a nice little smutty treat.

Fantasy

"Whatcha doing, babe?"

Steve nearly came out of his skin at the question. Flushing furiously, he slammed the laptop closed and guiltily looked over at his boyfriend, Tony Stark. The dark haired man was standing across the kitchen and staring at him, one dark brow raised.

"I, ummm… nothing, just… nothing," he smiled, trying to ignore his red face. He knew Tony wasn't buying it, though. Damn the man for being able to read him like a book.

"Clint sending you YouTube videos again?" Tony asked with a frown, remembering the most recent YouTube escapade. The archer had a perverted streak a mile wide. He found it a hilarious pastime to send the poor man from the 1940s the raunchiest things on the Internet. Steve had had nightmares after Two Girls One Cup.

"No, nothing like that… just on the internet."

Deciding to let it drop for the moment, the smaller man moved across the kitchen as Steve watched, blue eyes noting how handsome he looked this morning, hair still damp from his shower. As Tony poured his coffee, he felt the big man come up behind him.

"Working late tonight?" he asked as Steve leaned into him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Don't think so. I'll type you if I am."

Tony grinned, "Text."

The big blond looked mulish at the correction and Tony returned his kiss, "Have a good day." Flashing that beautiful smile, Captain America gave a salute and briskly walked out the door, leaving a bemused man behind.

Alone now, the genius, billionaire, former playboy sipped his coffee, marveling at how much had changed for him in the last year. He'd met his childhood idol, joined the greatest league of superheroes ever assembled, and found love in the most unlikely of places. At times it still boggled his mind that such a handsome, courageous, heroic man would love his bruised, emotionally stunted ass; but here they were – four months together and going strong. Granted, they had their arguments, domestics as it were, but in the end they were standing tall. When push came to shove, they had each other's back, whether they were fighting physical enemies or the ones that plagued their dreams.

Sure Steve was gone now, Tony sat before the battered laptop; the black machine sported a Captain America sticker so Steve would know it was his. Popping open the top, the genius waited for it to boot up. It was not your typical device; Tony had modified the thing with larger keys, simplified the operating system, and magnified the screen. He'd also reinforced the entire machine in an effort to withstand the abuse inflicted by the Cap.

"Could probably get a contract with the military… Captain America tested," he muttered, sipping his coffee as he opened the browser. He felt a momentary pang of guilt at snooping around his boyfriend's things, but he was legitimately concerned that Clint was being an asshole again.

Clever fingers called up the browser history, expecting porn links, fetish ads, sleazy tabloid stories. What he got, though, made him choke on his drink. Tony's dark eyes widened as he clicked on the most recent link and the screen filled with text. He read quickly, more dumbfounded than ever.

_Tony Stark gripped the tousled blond hair and yanked it back. The innocent face was dirty and bloodied from the battle. Large blue eyes locked with dark brown before he was mashing their mouths together, bruising lips, claiming him, forcing Steve to submit. Gasping and reeling, Captain America staggered back only to be stopped by that strong fist in his hair. _

"_No, you don't… you're mine," the dark haired man whispered, pulling him back. _

_Overwhelmed, the big man stumbled, falling to his knees before Tony, eyeing the bulge in his tight jeans. Licking his lips he reached forward tugging the material down; his weeping erection springing free. _

_Steve felt his own arousal heavy and thick between his legs._

_He leaned forward slowly taking Tony deep in his mouth. _

"_Take it, suck me off," Tony ordered. _

_Coughing and sputtering, Steve struggled to take as much as he could as Tony face fucked him. Moments later Tony was yanking him off, hauling him back up, forcefully kissing him again, tasting himself on sweet lips. _

_Pulling back, Stark shoved the blond against his worktable tearing the blue spandex pants down to the man's knees. He slapped the hard, muscular ass sharply as Captain America cried out in pained pleasure; it felt so good. _

Tony felt his jaw drop in astonishment.

He scrolled up to check out the website – _Stony fan fiction_.

Well, that was no surprise. He knew the Cap and himself had been the basis of much speculation since their debut together against Loki. Clint had taken great pride in messaging him pics and gifs of them in all sorts of different intimate entanglements. But Steve? Reading this?

He frowned as a sudden thought occurred to him. Why was Steve reading this in the first place? They had a healthy sex life. They hadn't rushed anything, allowing the man from the past to move at his own pace.

And it had been well worth the wait. Sex with Steve was incredible. The man had stamina to spare.

He'd shown no inclination towards any particular fetish or fantasy before, but then again his decade had been rather repressed. Hell, it had taken some doing just to convince him it was ok to be with another man.

Sporting a raging hard-on, Tony read through a few more the stories Steve had been reading. All seemed to have a common denominator – aggressive, take-charge Tony dominating Steve with all sorts of dirty talk.

Shaking his head, Tony closed the window and shut down the laptop, contemplative as he finished his beverage. His mind was already conjuring up all kinds of fantasies.

"Oh, you're in trouble now…" he muttered.

Tony chuckled as he stood. He couldn't wait until Steve got home.

-#-#-#-

"Captain Rogers, you with us?"

The soldier blinked dazed blue eyes and shook his head as one of the other instructors looked at him in bewilderment. "Umm, yes. Sorry, where were we?"

Steve was not on his game today. His mind was a million miles away with his dark haired lover, the most important person in his life. Tony had become his anchor in this world, had brought him back from the brink.

Steve had never been happier. All was right was his world and he could not ask for more… and that's why he felt so guilty.

He had a secret.

One he was beyond embarrassed to share with Tony.

He shouldn't feel the way he did, shouldn't want the things he wanted. Really, he had no complaints with his love life; Tony was a patient and thoughtful lover. But since he'd discovered those stories on the Internet, he couldn't help himself…

It had been a complete accident.

He'd been trying to find a news story written about a battle they had fought together when he'd stumbled across the term "Stony." At first he'd been too embarrassed to look, then slowly he'd read a few stories. He liked the romantic ones, where Tony would sweep him off his feet in grand gestures, declaring their love for one another before making love.

More recently, though, he'd found himself drawn to certain ones.

He shivered unconsciously as hot lust coiled in his belly. They had described in amazing detail his secret little fantasies. He knew he shouldn't read them; it was silly, and Tony might find him perverted for wanting those kinds of things.

He was happy with Tony; he wouldn't ruin it for anything.

A sudden, very familiar alarm sounded then. Steve glanced to his phone; the Avengers were being summoned.

-#-#-#-

Steve sighed wearily. His tired body wanted nothing more than to find his bed… preferably with his boyfriend in it. Still clad in his dirty, torn, and bloodstained uniform, he sat in Tony's lab awaiting the man.

They had fought hard today, and Iron Man had taken as much of a pounding as he had. He knew that, without fail, Tony would be down here when he returned to the Tower, seeing to his suit to repair before anything else.

Tony and Bruce had returned to SHIELD with several of the robotic creatures they'd fought, so Steve sat and waited for him, dozing as he leaned on his arm.

-#-#-#-

Tony was tired out. He wanted Steve, a shower with Steve, and then bed with Steve. It had just been one of those days.

Tony hurried down to his lab; first he'd have JARVIS start on suit repairs, and then he'd find Steve. Tony's lips quirked as he moved a little faster, eager to be in bed with the soldier. He was almost across the lab when he realized Steve was sitting at the workbench, no doubt waiting for him…

Still in uniform.

Tony froze, his quick mind recalling this morning's revelation and the story Steve had been reading.

Opportunity was knocking…

As if on cue, Steve's elbow slipped. He blinked owlishly and glanced around, spotting Tony standing motionless in the middle of the room. He smiled at him sleepily, sitting a little straighter, frowning when the dark eyes just stared at him, inscrutable.

"Tony?" Steve asked, growing worried. Without a word the genius approached him, face intent, eyes flashing darkly. Wondering what was going on, Steve didn't move, and then Tony was before him.

Steve had opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Tony brutally kissed him, hard enough that Steve could taste the bite of blood from Tony's split lip.

Pulling back a bit, Tony chuckled, voice husky and low. "I'm going to fuck you over my workbench," he purred.

Steve's eyes went wide and he was hard instantly, lust coursing through him hotly.

Tony bit his ear, eliciting a pained gasp from the big man. Fisting a callused hand in the disheveled blond hair he yanked his head back, forcing the wide blue eyes to look up at him. Tony kissed him harshly once more before pulling the blond off the stool and pushing him to his knees on the floor.

Steve was almost panting with lust as he found himself eye to eye with Tony, straining against the skintight black suit he wore beneath his armor. As if in a trance, he watched his hands tug the material down, knowing Tony wasn't wearing anything underneath. As he freed Tony's hard, heavy thickness, he felt hands in his hair again, heard Tony's velvet voice again.

"Suck it."

Moaning faintly, Steve took as much as he could as Tony thrust into his hot mouth.

"Like sucking me off, baby?"

Steve felt the dirty words all the way to his own throbbing cock; he moaned wantonly around his mouthful.

Tony glanced down; as Captain America sucked him off in his lab, big blue eyes looked up at him.

"You like it when I fuck your mouth, don't you? You like sucking my cock."

Steve whimpered as his hand drifted down to palm himself through his suit pants.

Tony had every intention of drawing out this little fantasy, but the picture of the world's first superhero giving him head while he rubbed into his hand was too much. He'd had it; he needed to be inside him now.

Roughly Tony pulled Steve up off his knees. Knees weak with desire, Steve allowed himself to be manhandled as Tony forcibly bent him over the workbench and yanked the torn blue spandex pants to mid thigh. Steve gasped at the feel of the cool air hitting his naked flesh. Tony smacked the muscular ass sharply, drawing a whimper from Steve.

"Tony," Steve choked out as the touch of a callused hand soothed the sting.

"You like that, hmmm?" Tony gripped his lover's ass hard, wringing another groan from Steve, as he grinned wickedly. Sucking his fingers quickly, Tony reached down to tease Steve's tight entrance.

"What do you want me to do to you?" he coaxed, fingers teasing but not penetrating. As Steve arched his hips back, desperately trying for more contact, Tony withdrew his fingers. "Tell me," he urged.

Steve moaned and glanced over his shoulder, flushed and aroused.

"You want this?" Tony demanded as a finger circled his puckered entrance.

"Y-yes… I want you," Steve whispered.

"You want what?" he demanded and smacked his ass again, leaving a red welt.

Steve felt the strike all the way to the end of his straining cock and the teasing fingers still danced around his entrance; he was ready to blow at any moment. Desperate and shameless, he arched backwards.

"I want you to fuck me!" he gasped out, face heating.

Dark eyes darkened further in lust, utterly shocked and turned on to hear those obscene words fall from beautiful lips.

Tony plunged his fingers inside, moving them quickly, stretching the tight entrance. "Fuck, I want you, baby. You been wanting this all day? Thinking of me? Wanting my hard cock pounding your tight hole?"

Steve whimpered, raising his hips as he held onto the bench. "Yes… wanted you… all day…" His head was an utter mess, every nerve thrumming in anticipation. "Tony, please," he begged, wanting something more than fingers.

"Please what?"

Moaning, Steve wiggled his hips, "Please pound my ass."

Tony lost it. Spitting on his hand, he quickly lubed himself up. Positioning himself hr thrust forward, burying deep with a throaty groan. "So tight…" Tony moaned gripping narrow hips as he pulled out, thrusting forward sharply.

"Tony!" Steve gasped, gripping the table tightly as he was ridden.

Tony watched the broad back before him; Steve was still wearing his Captain America uniform. Shuddering, the smaller man groaned; he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on. It was his every raunchy sexual fantasy come true – he was fucking Captain America in his lab.

"You like taking it up the ass, baby?" he leaned forward to whisper in his lover's ear.

A nearly incoherent whine was his answer.

"Tony, yes, oh yes!"

Reaching around, Tony gripped Steve's sorely neglected erection, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Steve shuddered, big body arching spectacularly as Tony thrust deep, feeling Steve clench around him as he spilled across his desk, all but yelling his name.

Panting, Tony leaned into the broad back for a second before gently pulling out. Tenderly turning his dazed lover around, the big blond looking thoroughly debauched. Amused, Tony tugged the now ruined blue spandex pants up before tucking himself away.

"Ok, babe?" Tony asked softly as he brushed Steve's tousled blond hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah," he breathed. Reaching out, he tugged Tony closer and held him tightly, "That was, that was…"

Chuckling, Tony hummed and kissed him on the neck.

"Why did… I mean, I'm not complaining… but why?" Steve asked, eyes closing in pleasure as Tony kissed his way down Steve's throat.

"Saw your computer history, baby." Pulling back, Tony raised a dark brow, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Steve was blushing again, looking anywhere but at Tony. "I didn't want you to be disgusted with me…" he mumbled.

Shaking his head, Tony Stark grinned, "You can tell me anything, ask me anything… If it makes you happy, I'll wear Thor's cape and give it to you."

Laughing, the blond shook his head and kissed his boyfriend sweetly, "I love you, Tony."

Tony smiled, "I love you, too."

Grabbing a callused hand, Steve tugged him towards the stairs, "Bedtime."

End.


End file.
